Su otra mitad
by Moon Skin
Summary: ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué ella? , podía sentir como mi alma se rompía en mil pedazos cuando mi hermana me dijo que mi amado esposo y mi mejor amiga me habían visto la cara juntos, puedo jurar que un ruido sordo trono en mis oídos y sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba bajo mis pies.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenece son de la genial y fabuloso Rumiko Takashi.

Escribí esta historia basada en el argumento de un dorama que acabo de terminar de ver, se llama "La mujer de mi esposo" o ese fue el nombre que le dieron en su traducción latina, también lo pueden encontrar como "My man's woman". La historia aunque tiene parecido no es una copia fiel de la misma, entiéndase que la historia es de mi creación.

" **Su otra mitad"**

Ella era mi mejor amiga, me había apoyado cuando mi esposo murió, me dio la mano cuando más la necesité, podría decir que Rin era un ángel. Sí, ella era la perfección viviente, una buena madre, una excelente hermana, una bondadosa tía, una gran entrañable mejor amiga y una perfecta esposa.

— ¿Tienes que irte ya?—pregunte con voz ausente.

—Tenemos una cena con sus padres el día de hoy, probablemente ya te lo comentó— me contesto con su estoicismo acostumbrado, a veces me pregunto si alguna vez fue tan apasionado con ella como lo es conmigo.

—Si lo hizo no le presté mucha atención, se la pasa hablando de los platillos que preparará para la cena de beneficencia del comedor de niños pobres.

El sólo asintió levemente y se acerco hacia mí para besarme una vez más ¡Dios, cómo amo a este hombre! este hombre tan prohibido…

—Seguramente iremos al infierno— conteste con una sonrisa vaga en mi rostro.

—Tú jamás podrías ser un demonio.

— ¿Tú sí?— pregunté sonriente.

—Hm solo por ti mujer.

—Debemos salir, el estofado ya está listo.

Lo que no sabía es que esa tarde, alguien nos había observado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ellos? **¿Por qué ella?** , podía sentir como mi alma se rompía en mil pedazos cuando mi hermana me dijo que mi amado esposo y mi mejor amiga me habían visto la cara juntos, puedo jurar que un ruido sordo trono en mis oídos y sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba bajo mis pies.

Recuerdo cuando conocí a Sesshomaru, estábamos en la universidad yo estudiaba en la Facultad de Música y Danza, mientras él deseaba ser un prestigioso profesor de Historia, cuando nos casamos **yo** renuncie a mis sueños e ilusiones como persona por **él,** para ser la mejor esposa del mundo, la mejor madre; todo en él me deslumbro: su largo cabello plateado, aquellos ojos dorados hipnotizantes tan fríos y estoicos, pero no conmigo, conmigo mostraban dulzura y protección, era tan estúpido pensar que aquel que me había prometido protegerme en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, aquel que había jurado amarme por siempre, era ahora quien me había lastimado como nadie más podría hacerlo, casi matándome en vida.

Recuerdo como sus padres estaban en contra de nuestra relación, ironías de la vida dos años después de nuestro matrimonio su padre me consideraba como si fuera su propia hija y su relación con Sesshomaru mejoró.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer ¿debía darle el divorcio cómo Kagura y Byakuya me decían? ¿Sería yo capaz de dejarlo? Él había sido mi vida los últimos 20 años ¿qué pasaría con nuestro hijo InuYasha?

Escuché como se abría la puerta principal de la casa, había decidido no decirle nada inmediatamente teníamos una cena en casa de mis padres esta noche, así que me comporte normalmente ¡deberían darme el Óscar! Por mi actuación del día de hoy ¿acaso el no habría notado nada? ¿A esto habíamos llegado? —Mañana tendré un congreso de educación en la ciudad de Juuban— me afirmó como si nada, ¿realmente iría a dónde me decía? O ¿iría a revolcarse con… con esa mujer?—Sesshomaru necesitamos hablar—le ordené tan fríamente como pude sentándome en **nuestra** cama.

—Realmente me encuentro agotado, hablaremos mañana— me dijo quitándoselos zapatos.

— ¡Maldita sea Taisho! ¡Hablaremos ahora!—grité con furia haciendo que el dejara de darme la espalda y se volteara mostrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo sorpresa en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué…?—murmuró apenas.

—No digas nada aun, quiero que me escuches —le ordené luchando por mantener las lagrimas lejos de mis ojos, no podía ser la dulce y frágil mujer que siempre había sido, precisamente por eso mi esposo había pensado que engañarme sería fácil—Se lo tuyo con Kagome—él bajo su mirada apesadumbrado.

— ¿Cómo?

—Kagura los vio esta tarde en la cocina, ¿cómo pudiste Taisho? ¡Tienes idea de lo que hubiese pasado si InuYasha los hubiese visto en lugar de mi hermana!—le grité golpeándolo con mis puños cerrados contra su cara, su pecho— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con ella?—grite dejando que mis lagrimas cayeran.

—Rin…lo siento, de verdad lo siento—me contestó rodeándome con sus brazos, por primera vez en toda mi vida veía como Sesshomaru Taisho hablaba con voz quebrada.

— ¡No sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer!— esta vez deje que mis lagrimas corrieran libremente—El divorcio…

—No—respondió terminantemente.

— ¿La vas a dejar?—pregunte sollozando contra su camisa, su olor me embriagaba.

—Lo haré— dijo con un vacío en su voz.

—No la quiero volver a verla en nuestro hogar.

—No la verás.

—Tú tampoco la verás—yo afirme pero él solo calló.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi esposo se encontraba arropando a nuestro querido hijo, ya se acercaba la horade dormir, me encantaba que hiciera eso, había pasado un año desde aquel entonces, día con día lucho por olvidar por resignarme, por qué lo amo con todo mi corazón tal vez soy estúpida, pero nadie que no se encuentre en mi lugar puede juzgarme, yo luche arduamente por formar este hogar, por unir a mi familia política con mi esposo, por ser la madre y la esposa perfecta, merezco envejecer al lado de la persona que amo.

—Buenas noches hijo—le deseó besando su frente.

—Papá ¿Cuándo iremos al nuevo zoológico? —pregunto con un mohín nuestro hermoso hijo, me encantaba mirarlos desde el marco de la puerta cada noche.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa InuYasha?—pregunto divertido.

—Kouga estaba presumiendo en la escuela que había visto un elefante blanco el día de ayer en el zoológico— contesto cruzando sus bracitos y frunciendo su ceño.

—Hijo los elefantes blancos no existen…

— ¡Pero aún así quiero ir papá! ¡Promete que iremos! ¡Si no hay ningún elefante blanco debo verificarlo con mis propios ojos!—la emoción en su cara era preciosa, sólo por momentos como ese, era por los cuales yo vivía.

—Te prometo que iremos en cuanto regresé de mi congreso, ¿recuerdas? Es fin de mes.

—Es verdad te irás por todo un fin de semana, ¡Entonces al regresar iremos! ¡Es una promesa padre!— acto seguido abrazo fuerte a mi esposo.

—Eres el héroe de InuYasha ¿lo sabes?—le pregunte recostándome en la cama y dándole la espalda.

—Lo sé, te amo Rin—todas las noches me lo decía.

—Yo también Sesshomaru. —apague la luz, aún no podía acostumbrarme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Ahora que vivo en la playa puedo pintar como siempre quise ¿Qué te parece esta pintura?—pregunte rodeándole la espalda con mis brazos y piernas por detrás suyo.

—El rojo es tu color— Me contestó rozando sus labios con los míos.

—Y el tuyo es el purpura…—lo besé con toda la pasión que contenía todo un mes de estarlo esperando.

Sí, yo era la mejor amiga de Rin, yo era quien la había traicionado robándole la mitad del corazón de su esposo y aunque nunca hubiese querido hacerle daño, no pude evitarlo. Sin embargo no puedo dejarlo por qué lo amo con todo mi corazón, tal vez soy estúpida, pero nadie que no se encuentre en mi lugar puede juzgarme. Cuando ella se enteró intentamos dejarnos por el bien de ella, porque a pesar de todo este infierno seguía siendo un ángel y nos había perdonado, yo me mude de la ciudad, sin embargo una noche después de tres meses el había aparecido en el umbral de mi puerta, ansioso de aquel amor que nos consumía sin piedad.

Por qué él me ama, pero también la ama a ella, se que Rin lo sabe, pero aunque este pecado me condene, soy inmensamente feliz como nunca fui cada fin de semana al mes que él viene a mis brazos.

—Te amo Kagome— me susurra al oído mientras me embiste con pasión con ardor, pero con amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo no lo pedí así, sin embargo no miento cuando digo que mi corazón se encuentra dividido entre dos mujeres, yo las amo. Rin y Kagome, Kagome y Rin, una es toda dulzura, comprensión, estabilidad, la madre de mi hijo, es un amor suave y leal; la otra es pasión, sabiduría, libertad, una compañera de aventuras, es un amor puro y atrevido, pero ambos son eternos, porque si una de ellas pereciera la mitad de mi alma se iría con ellas.

Solo ellas conocen al verdadero Sesshomaru, solo ellas me permiten amar libremente y por ello se que iré solo al infierno.

 **N.A: Y bueno ¿Qué opinan chicas? Yo sé que este es un tema muy especial para algunas personas (una sobreviviente de divorcio aquí presente), y lo maneje así porque la idea estaba justamente así en mi loca cabeza, espero que les haya gustado; criticas, aplausos, quejas bienvenidas.**

 **¡Besos y cariños!**


End file.
